The Most Illogical Logical Romance
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: An apology from Pansy Parkinson starts the beginning of rather logical illogical relationship. Will Ron and Pansy last a year or will they flat on their faces? Written for December Event's Advent Calendar, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Menorah Candles on Hogwart


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by December Event's Advent Calendar, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Menorah Candles on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Advent Calendar I wrote for Day 29's Traits of which my prompt was logical. For Paper Snowflakes I wrote for the trope prompt of Enemies to Lovers. For Present Wrapping Station I wrote for Step 5's word prompt of pretty. For Menorah Candles I wrote for Applesauce's prompt of write something sweet. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of The Most Illogical Logical Romance.**

Ron Weasley would never in his logical mind ever find himself in the situation he was currently in. But then again never in his most logical of minds would he ever have thought Pansy Parkinson was would have come to the Burrow in person to apologize to him and his friends for the ways she'd treated them during their years at Hogwarts. As he watched the nervous dark haired girl shuffle from foot to foot as she stood before them he couldn't help the confused look that crossed his face.

"What can we do for you, Pansy?" he hard the hostility in Hermione's voice.

Ron guessed he couldn't really blame Hermione for the way she was treating Pansy. After all Pansy was part of the group of Death Eater's children that made their lives a living hell during their years at Hogwarts.

"Yeah," Harry's voice added, "what can we do for you?"

"I...you see...This is rather difficult for me," Pansy said looking at the ground. She knew she had no right at all to expect these people to forgive her at all. But she had to try. Right?" "My doctor told me that I have to start my road to recovery by apologizing for all the wrong things that I've done to people." She sighed as she looked nervously at fingers. "I figured you three would be the perfect place to start. You know. Seeing as I've wronged the three of you more than anything else."

Ron hadn't thought that the Slytherin girl would have trouble with any part she played in the things that happened during their years at Hogwarts. She seemed to be very okay with every part she'd played. Including suggesting they hand Harry over during the Battle of Hogwarts. "You expect us to believe that you want to apologize to us for everything you've ever done to us?" he asked eyeing the girl.

""I don't expect you to believe anything that comes out of my mouth," she told him with a self defeated smile on her face. "But I'm going to do this anyway and you can believe me or not. I don't care."

Ron could have sworn in the light of the Burrow even Pansy Parkinson looked pretty. "Well go ahead then," he prompted her with a small smile. "Make your apology."

Harry and Hermione gave him weird looks. But Ron didn't let that bother him as he continued to watch Pansy expectantly. He could tell his friends didn't believe they were going to get an apology but he could tell something had changed in this girl. Something had drastically changed and for the better.

"I'm sorry," Pansy said quietly. "For everything that happened in our first year. And everything that happened in the years between. To the whole incident where suggested handing Harry over to the Dark Lord." She fiddled with her fingers as looked down. "It's just that's what everyone expected from me so I gave them what they expected. I know I could have done better and been a better person but it's kind of difficult when all your friends pushing for you to be one thing and you know you aren't that thing."

"You don't have to be what your friends expect you to be," Hermione told her arms folding over her chest. "You could have gone against the grain and did what you wanted."

"And be targeted for being the only Slytherin going after Gryffindor's and everyone else?"

"Yes. You say..."

"Hermione," Ron chided, "she also said she was sorry."

"You may buy that Ron but it's going to take more than just an apology to convince me that Pansy Parkinson has changed." Hermione walked out of the living room with a huff.

Harry looked between Ron and Pansy. "It might take a while but I think we can eventually forgive you," he told Pansy holding out his hand for her to shake.

Pansy shook Harry's out stretched hand smiling. "Thank you for hearing me out," she said heart soaring in overjoyed happiness.

"You don't have to thank me but prove yourself by changing." Harry followed Hermione's exit more than likely going to talk Hermione into forgiving Pansy too.

"What about you?" Pansy asked worry filling her voice. She really wanted Ron to forgive her as much as she wanted the others to forgive her. A logical part of her mind attributed this to her always having a crush on the youngest Weasley.

"I think I can forgive you," Ron told her. "But like Harry said..."

Pansy was so happy that Ron forgave her that she pulled him into a short but sweet kiss. A pink blush colored her cheeks as she back away from Ron and headed to the door. "That's all that I wanted to say," she mumbled tripping over her feet.

"Don't go," Ron said holding out his hand to her.

"I think I better. You and Harry may have forgiven me but Hermione hasn't yet and I don't want things to get awkward." She smacked herself upside the head mentally. She'd already made things awkward when she kissed him.

"Perhaps we could meet up later at The Three Broomsticks or something?"

"Of course."

This was to be the start of a interesting relationship. Or least that was how it looked to Pansy.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Most Illogical Logical Romance.**


End file.
